<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Cold Blood by Ell (LawfulBxtch2004)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840955">In Cold Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawfulBxtch2004/pseuds/Ell'>Ell (LawfulBxtch2004)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Cold Blood (Main Story and All Endings) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawfulBxtch2004/pseuds/Ell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacksepticeye x Reader - Relationship, Markiplier x Reader - Relationship, NWTB x Reader, crankgameplays x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Cold Blood (Main Story and All Endings) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mysterious Scents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time: 05:02</p><p>Location: HQ: Sea Front Hotel (The Dolphins’ Keep), Coastal Miami</p><p> </p><p>(Reader’s POV)</p><p> </p><p>Five a.m. shouldn’t exist. For anyone. </p><p> </p><p>You’d think after three months I’d be used to it. The going-to-bed-too-early for an adult and waking-up-too-early than a normal human needs to function, sometimes even pulling all nighters just so I’m awake and ready for the job.</p><p> </p><p>For a housekeeping job at a hotel such as this, the pay is...fairly good. I can pay my bills no trouble and still have some left for groceries and other things. The hotel is this great, white-and-pastel-aqua modern thing right on one of Miami’s white sand beaches, some of the rooms charging up to $750/night. The further you climb the hotel, the more expensive the rooms get.</p><p> </p><p>The grand glass doors swing open and I’m greeted by the enormous quartz pillars of the lobby standing up straight and tall, the floors shining with new polish and the chandeliers (complete with Swarovski crystals that dazzle in the bright light) freshly dusted. </p><p> </p><p>Kehlani, the lounge and lobby manager, is wiping down the tables and clearing the glasses from them, seemingly left from the busy Friday night that just passed. Her long blue-black hair is Dutch-braided behind her ears, the electric blue underneath shining valiantly through each of the two braids. Her ear is decorated with many pieces of silver jewellery to fill the holes in it, a large hoop hanging from the bottom of her lobe. Her hourglass figure is clothed in a pastel-sky blue tank top and a black pencil skirt that sits halfway up her bare, olive-toned thighs. A half sleeve of intricately designed tattoos on the arm closest to me. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning, ‘Lani” I smile, causing her to snap her head up from the overly-shiny table she’s standing over. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Hey, (Y/N)! Ready for work?” She slings the rag over her shoulder and rests her hands on her hips. I give her a fairly enthusiastic nod and her smile widens into a grin. “Good! Oh, just to let you know, there’s some work happening on the second-most floor. It’s going on til the end of your shift so there’s no need to be venturing up there. No one’s staying there and the main elevator shaft is under maintenance. You’re still able to use the staff one so you don’t have to be dragging the cart up and down the stairs.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay. Thanks for the info. I’ll see you later?” I quiz. She hums affirmatively.</p><p><br/>“Front desk duty. Gotta deal with complaints and keys. How fun.” She rolls her eyes and huffs in a sarcastic manner. “Dashing to go throw a blazer on. Don’t work too hard, (N/N).” She struts away,  her hips swinging sassily and fluidly as she does so. I wave her goodbye and venture to the changing rooms, slipping into my uniform and retrieving my cart. I sigh and grab the bulky ring of keys that I attach to my hip. ‘Hi’s and ‘hello’s are mumbled to me as I make my way to the elevator shaft.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Time: 13:00</p><p>Location: Break Room </p><p> </p><p>I clean up where I was sitting to eat my lunch and readjust my uniform, feeling the weight of overwhelming exhaustion hang over me like a cloud. Dragging both my body and cart to the elevator, I click the button to the next floor I’m to visit door-to-door to make the beds and gather up mountains upon mountains of trash that’s been so kindly left for me to tidy up. </p><p> </p><p>The doors clang shut and I lean on the back wall of the metal box, closing my eyes as it climbs up to the correct floor. I hear the bell ring and I’m met with the strong scent of a mix of iron and chlorine. The doors slide back to reveal a stack of empty bottles of bleach and what look like ammunition shells. I raise an eyebrow as I look at the board of buttons and see I’m on floor 5. The top-most floor employees are allowed on. In my exhausted haze, I must’ve mistaken floor 5 for 4.</p><p> </p><p>‘Go and see what’s going on.’ My subconscious teasingly instructs. ‘Shells of ammo? Bleach? What happened here last night? Cmon I know you’re dying to find out.’ </p><p> </p><p>“I told you: trash the shells. If he finds out we’re having to have this floor out of use at 60% capacity, we’re all fucked. Get rid of the bottles, get rid of the shells and save our asses.” A masculine voice hisses faintly. </p><p> </p><p>“What about-“ another voice chimes </p><p> </p><p>“Kehlani will deal with those. Just get the rest of the stuff out of here.” </p><p> </p><p>‘Kehlani? What’s she got to do with this? You <em> need </em> to check this out now.’</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I should just…” I shrink back into the elevator and press the button to go to the floor below. I bump into the cart and it makes an awful noise as it jostles slightly. I cringe and feel my face flush a bright crimson “Shit…”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Inexplicable Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Location: 5th Floor<br/>Time: 13:04</p><p>(Nate’s POV)</p><p>As we’re desperately dumping bleach on the maroon stains onto the hallway’s carpet, I hear the clashing of a cart from a distance. “Is someone else up here?”</p><p>Shady raises an eyebrow at me “No...You told Lani to keep housekeeping no lower than the fourth floor.”</p><p>I sigh “Keep up with the scrubbing. I’ll be back.” I stroll down the hall to find the employees-only elevator just shutting. “Shit. Hunter!” I bark.</p><p>“Yo!” He calls back.</p><p>“Running downstairs. I’ll be back” I inform him as I stroll to the elevator that’s “under maintenance”. I click the button to take me down to the lobby. A short ride later and I find my feet on the dazzlingly white marble of the place that’s bustling with people dragging suitcases, holding screaming children and/or fumbling with paperwork and keys.</p><p>I spot a heated Kehlani debating with a guy in a Hawaiian shirt over keys that have been slammed down in front of the poor woman.</p><p>“Sir. I have other people to see. You either take the room we’ve given you or get out. The choice is yours.” The guy blinks at her; a blank and disapproving look on his face. Without another word, he storms off.</p><p>“Lani. You have a minute?” I call to her</p><p>“Dealing with customers you dumped onto me so no.” She replies, “Hi. Welcome to Dolphins’ Keep. What can I do for you?” Her demeanour switches almost instantly, a wide smile now across her lips.</p><p>I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration: “Lani it’s urgent.”</p><p>“Room 104 on floor 1. The elevator is out of order but your luggage is in safe hands with our bell boys. Staircase is on your right, ma’am. Enjoy your stay” she informs the woman in front of her. “Marzia!” Marzia’s head immediately snaps up the minute her name leaves Kehlani’s mouth. “Man this for me, Smith wants me.” She skulks over, folding her arms over her chest.</p><p>“What.” Her hazel eyes bore into my soul as she stares me down.</p><p>“I told you to keep floor 5 free.”</p><p>“I did. I warned all staff about the work that’s going on up there.” She fires back</p><p>“Then why did the elevator doors suddenly close? And a cart moved? The furniture doesn’t have a mind of its own.”</p><p>“Maybe it was by accident. You do make our housekeepers be in for five in the morning. It’s hardly fair to penalize them for a misjudgment on what floor they’re on when they’re clearly exhausted. If they didn’t disturb your work, don’t complain.” She turns on her heel, her long hair just narrowly missing my face. I roll my eyes and head back upstairs, running to pick up any stray bullet shells and empty bottles.</p><p>The blood is soon washed away and all evidence of last night’s battle of the barracks is gotten rid of. The room that the conflict took place in is closed off for urgent work on taking up the carpets and bleaching the tiles in the bathroom.</p><p>“Right. Business as normal. I’ll be on lobby duty with the others. You guys head back up I’ll see you later.” I’m nodded at and we all take our leave, me going downstairs once more to play bellboy as the rest of my colleagues help out the poor, rich saps that are our guests.</p><p>The day begins to draw to a close, the lobby getting quieter and quieter until the odd guest trickles in every now and again. Kehlani waved goodbye to a staff member as they left for the night. When the clock strikes two, we round up and head upstairs. Instead of using the elevator, we take a run up the staircase, all the way to the top of the building.</p><p>The door to the rec room swings open and as soon as it shuts behind us, rounds of fresh ammo are discarded and put away. All pistols, magnums and revolvers are removed from their holsters and hung back up in the right place.</p><p>“I’m so glad that shift is over with,” Lani begins unravelling the tight braids in her hair, letting it all fall loose around her shoulders and back.</p><p>“Gonna go crash. Peace.” Amy disappears to her room to recover from the long day. Marzia does the same, not uttering a single word. Kehlani smiles at me before she heads off.</p><p>“Bye, Smith. See you in a few hours.” She walks away, her hair following close behind.</p><p>Shady turns to look at me “Hey Nate..” His tone is cautious as the words leave his mouth. I lean against the wall, eyeing him down.</p><p>“‘Sup John.” I let his name roll off my tongue sternly. “You alright?”</p><p>“Yeah...Just wondered how the rest of the day went after our hours of clean up. Carpets are getting refitted next week…”</p><p>“Good.” I walk away before I let my anger consume me entirely.</p><p>Climbing up the rungs to the hatch between the roof and HQ below me, I throw the cover open, letting the air rush in. Using my all upper body strength, I pull myself to sit on the roof, staring wistfully at the skyline.</p><p>The moon was always an escape I had, and quite often did I need to escape. Maybe for a minute, maybe for an hour, who knows? But forever needing those crucial times by myself, to get away from everything. Pressures to lead an entire team while also being led yourself, the past forever tangled in my mind. The pure rage and hostility that courses through my veins when I even see her and him in the same room. Just sitting opposite one another during meetings and I’m forced to take a seat beside either one of them.</p><p>I know that it was years ago. I know it was.</p><p>Why couldn’t I let it go?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Deathly Curious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's a bit shorter but we'll be moving swiftly on next time! Be prepared! </p>
<p>Enjoy my loves! Sorry it was taking so long but it's here! Working on the fourth chapter now.</p>
<p>xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Location: Dolphins’ Keep, Miami</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time: 05:00</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Reader’s POV)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of months pass and shit gets even weirder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kehlani keeps disappearing and when she’s not doing whatever she does when she goes astray, she’s debating with some guy who I think is the hotel’s manager. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today when I walk into work, I see him standing by himself as he scrolls through his phone. His dark hair hangs over his eyes as he’s hunched over his screen, a half-sleeve of tattoos painted onto his olive-y skin. His body is toned beautifully, his biceps (I swear) are bigger than my head; fit for crushing anyone’s skull.  His black-and-patterned shirt clings to him perfectly, revealing the shape of his torso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I feel a rosy blush rise to my cheeks as I seem to be unable to take my eyes off of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/N)?” I hear a snap of fingers and I jolt out from my trance to find Kehlani standing in front of me, arms folded and disapproval clouding her eyes. “Did you hear what I said?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Lani. I, uh, got distracted…” I scratch the back of my neck foolishly; “What did you say?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighs “That we’re having inspectors in. So there’ll be other people wandering about the halls today.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What’s with all these people coming in and out of the hotel? And all the “under maintenance” work? I’m starting to think the two are connected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Haven’t we had all our inspections done for like...the year?” I joke but Lani seems below amused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last one. Now, please, go and get ready for work. I’ve got a lot to do.” She skulks off. I sigh, looking around to see the manager has disappeared too. I go and do as she says, questions clouding my mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Why was she so agitated by my joke? Is she okay? Was I being insensitive?’ I adjust my uniform and reinsert myself into the cycle of work that I partake in day in, day out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t see many people around on my shift. I just see them going in and out of the elevator, never to be seen again. Well at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t see them reappear. At the end of the day, I clock out and get into my normal clothes, collecting my belongings and walking back to the foyer, still having concern cloud my mind about Lani and her foul mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s the stupid manager again.” I mumble to myself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I see two unrecognisable people stroll on to the white marble flooring, both in some form of casual but formal attire. Whatever their purpose is, it sure looks shady.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they walk past, I dive behind a pillar to hide my existence and to make it look like I was never there in the first place. Good to know they’re useful for something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well now we know where they hide out. And where the artillery is. It’s hardly our fault they hide it in plain sight.” One says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed. Too bad they can’t get rid of us. Let’s go tell him what we’ve found out. Making life easier for us, and harder for them.” The other audibly smirks. The doors open and they leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even more questions fill my already-too-full brain, making it hard to even think straight. I let my curiosity get the better of me and I wrongly go and hang my stuff back up, taking the elevator to the sixth floor. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Curiousity Killed the Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another fairly short one but we're going places, people! </p><p>Happy Holidays! I'll be taking some time to spend with family over the next week or so. I intended to finish this sooner but life had other plans!</p><p>Next September I'm looking at being in work and going into higher education so I'm putting a lot of work into applications and an interview I've been offered but! I have some material planned for later on and I hope you enjoy!</p><p>See you 'round, my loves! xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Location: Dolphins’ Keep, sixth floor<br/>
Time: 22:04</p><p>(Reader’s POV)</p><p>The bell of the elevator dings and this floor looks no different to the others, except it’s smaller this time. Same warm cyan wallpaper, same white carpets that complement the white door frames and an abnormally large window at the end of the hall where it splits. I take a walk down the corridor to find it all uniform, identical to every other floor. Why was this so secret? It has no reason to be, does it?</p><p>My eyes scan the height and length of the corridor, searching for any abnormalities of any sort. But still, nothing to be suspicious of. “What is this deal here? I’ve gotta be missing something. Surely.” I walk back down the hallway, straining my eyes further to catch even the slightest change.</p><p>There’s a single door on one of the walls with a fancy keypad on the doorframe. I raise an eyebrow at it, studying it carefully.</p><p>It doesn’t look like the ones that are in the storerooms. This one is square, sleek and black with all the numbers visible on all of its squares; no evidence of them ever being used or even touched. There’s a small button at the very bottom of the keypad with a microphone symbol on it. Foolishly, I press it and a tiny hatch on the side of the pad opens, a little device popping out of it. Said device takes aim and bright light is fired into my eye as if it’s some form of scanner. I yelp and jump back in surprise and shock, clutching my eye: “FUCK.” I shout in agony, trying to recompose myself and my balance. There’s a small beep and a click and the door swings open.</p><p>Racks on racks of guns line the walls of this place; ammo cartridges beside them, organised as if it’s some sort of art. Beneath the barracks are a beautiful shade of crimson, a couple of black cherry leather chairs and a couch of the same kind dotted about the floor. A dark wooden coffee table sits in the middle of the rest of the furniture, glasses and mugs sorted and stacked sporadically across the surface. Two doors are stuck on the left and right of the room, one of which is cracked open slightly.</p><p>‘Don’t. Venture further into this place. You don’t know what or who is lurking around. For all you know, you could be walking into your death!’</p><p>I take a breath before resting a slightly shaky hand on the door’s handle, swinging it open.</p><p>‘Hope you enjoyed your life while it lasted, idiot.’</p><p>Scarily large and particularly round couches surround another coffee table; this one being much tidier and cleaner. A sleek fireplace is in front of them, a TV mounted on the wall above it. The room stretches for at least another 5ft or so; a moderately sized kitchen (complete with a table and island) and even a pool table that stands before yet another corridor, cues and chalk on stands and shelves behind it.</p><p>I stand still for a moment, taking in the modern artistry that is this wonderful living space. Black and white with a splash of red here and there.</p><p>My curiosity climbing still, I venture down the hallway. Doors line the walls until the very end of it “How big is this place?” I whisper to myself. I keep tiptoeing down the hall until I reach the end. Murmurs of voices are coming from the door at the end, light shining from underneath it.</p><p>I lean all my weight on it, to try and see what’s going on. I feel the door start moving underneath me. “Uh oh.” I say aloud. I close my eyes as my body falls to the floor and bright light meets my eyes. The room falls into silence and I feel multiple pairs of eyes on me as I stay lying still, not wanting to open my eyes. I hear a gun cock and a shuffle of footsteps come my way.</p><p>“Seán.” A deep voice warns. “We don’t even know who they are. We are not shooting people for no good reason.”</p><p>“But we don’t k-” Who I assume is Seán pipes up in a fairly high pitched Irish accent. He’s hushed by a female.</p><p>“Lani. Get ‘em up.” The deep voice instructs</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>‘HAHA You knew something was wrong here! Kehlani’s a part of it all! You clever son of bitch!’</p><p>I feel my arm being tugged up from the ground and my feet help me to stand up. Slender fingers are clasped around my bicep rather tightly. My eyes flutter open to find a group of people of ranging heights, a guy with light brown hair and complimentary brown eyes standing at (what I would guess as) 6ft tall. Hair length and eye colour also vary, some have long hair, some have shorter hair. I also notice that there are a disappointing amount of women on this team.</p><p>But less is more, right?</p><p>“Who are you? And how did you find this place?” The demanding voice is partnered with an extremely toned, but slightly built, body and medium length, deep brown hair. His brown eyes are a similar shade to Kehlani’s but a little darker.<br/>
I get a stiff shove to my shoulder blade from Kehlani. “Answer the question if you want to leave here not in a body bag” She says, leaning into me; the words leaving her lips through gritted teeth.</p><p>“I...uh…” I stutter. The man waits expectantly as I swallow hard in apparent anxiety.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Matter of Life and Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay! Christmas had me wrapped in gaming and shopping! </p><p>But! Happy New Year everyone! Here's to a new year that we're all hoping will be better than the last.</p><p>Things here are gonna start slowing up from March onwards because of exams and exam prep and college interviews etc but there should be new stuff popping up now and again. </p><p>Enjoy what's below! Hope it was worth the wait! xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Time: 22:17</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Location: Dolphin’s Keep, Headquarters, Sixth Floor</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Reader’s POV)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your life is in your hands. You either give an answer or Seán and his trained gun will have you killed right where you're standing. You got that?” Kehlani hisses in my ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...saw some guys leaving the hotel and...mentioning something about a hideout? I know that this floor is prohibited to employees but...I just wanted to see what was up here…” The room remains silent as I explain myself. “L-love what you’ve done with the place…” I add on desperately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looks between themselves and back at me. The hotel’s “manager” is still staring me down like I’m something he stepped in. I gulp nervously and keep my eyes on the ground; shuffling my feet. “Your name?” The man at the head of the table demands, still having large arms crossed over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Y-Y-Y-/N)” I stammer out; feeling heat rise to my face as the feeling of being inferior to the other humans in this room grows in a bigger ball in my chest. Kehlani lets my arm go and sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They meant no harm. Curiosity has gotten the best of us and landed us all in some hot water before, right?” Her hand rests on my shoulder and she gives me a tight-lipped smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But they’re not the only ones in trouble here, Kehlani. We are. And now, we’re forced to make a decision. Keep them and train them, kill them, or let them go and swear them to secrecy. The last one is more dangerous to us all than the other two.” The dude at the head of the table is getting more impatient with Lani; his face twisting further into anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The second option isn’t any better, Mark. Murder charges? Disappearance of an employee?” A turquoise-haired guy speaks up. “We only really have one option-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Let’s let them decide.” The manager leans on the table, putting all his weight on his hands as he stares the group down. His gaze then shifts to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And everyone else follows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kehlani just looks worried and keeps her eyes flicking between me and the manager. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I...uh...wouldn’t mind being trained and...effectively being taken hostage. And-and I won’t breathe a word about this place to anyone”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kehlani face palms: “That’s the point of us taking you “hostage”, (N/N)”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So much for the extra rooms…” Seán sighs in disappointment</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay</span>
  </em>
  <span> here?! Don’t you have homes to go to?” I ask, raising an eyebrow at them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> our home.” Seán says, bumping shoulders rather harshly with me as he leaves the room. I wince as we collide, rubbing my own shoulder afterwards. Kehlani takes my arm and leads me away from the rest of the effect “gang”. She sighs and rests both hands on my shoulders, letting her head face the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as it’s gonna be fun having you around more, you shouldn’t have come here. Honestly, (Y/N), what were you thinking?” Her eyes are filled with disappointment. “You could’ve gotten yourself hurt, or worse, killed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lani...I’m sorry. I just...I don’t know...I thought you were in trouble. And I’m not allowed up here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you see why?” She folds her arms across her chest. My cheeks go all hot again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” I murmur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get your stuff and go home. Don’t say anything about us or this place to anyone. If you do, we’ll know about it.” Kehlani walks me downstairs and leaves me to get out of the building before her boss changes his mind and blows my brains out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On my ride home, I cannot get Kehlani's words out of my head: “Don’t say anything about this place. If you do, we’ll know about it”. I feel kinda sick, actually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The minute I get in the door, I put my stuff away and go and collapse onto my mattress; exhausted and panicked. I don’t get into any pyjamas and I don’t clean my teeth or any other part of my nighttime routine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I just sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day when I go into work, I see Kehlani and the manager waiting for me at the front desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys doing down here?” I quiz</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here to collect you. We want your promotion to take effect immediately.” The manager’s intense eyes stare right through to my soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promotion?” I look around the lobby and see a few straggling guests milling around. “Oh...yeah...that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with us.” Kehlani says before they turn their backs to me and begin walking off. Hurriedly, I follow, trying my best to keep up with them. </span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It’s not like I left myself with much of a choice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. An Unusual Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hello, hello! </p><p>How's everyone?! </p><p>New (very short) chapter and news!</p><p>I write my stories in a weird order but.. I've got an ending for the fic ready for you all when I'm done here!</p><p>I'm really looking forward to seeing your choice of love interest! And how you all react to the ending you've chosen. And yes, they'll all be different. But more about that closer to the time. </p><p>Enjoy Chapter 6! xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Time: 05:07</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Location: Dolphin’s Keep, Headquarters</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Reader’s POV)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kehlani practically drags me through the front door, the guy that I once knew as only the manager I now know as Nathan (Nate for short), follows close behind; shutting the door behind us. Lani hangs my stuff up on a rack and then leads us into the main living space. I see everyone from the night prior taking all the seats up on both of the couches. There’s a single, empty chair sitting in front of both couches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My shirt now feels like it’s suffocating me and my palms begin to get clammy. I’m instructed by Lani to take my seat in the chair and I comply, whether it was foolishly or not that I did so I will decide later when I’m overthinking this as I make the beds of each and every room in this hotel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sits in the middle of them all, the leader of this “pack” now. The dude at the head of the table yesterday, is sitting on the sidelines as she takes the wheel. Nathan stands, leaning on the corner of the couch as he watches me like a hawk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before we get started with any form of training. You need to know our team.” Kehlani begins. She first points to yesterday’s main man. “The boss. Mark. You disrespect him and expect your ass to be kicked into next week. Preferably by me.” She points to the guy beside him, a similarly toned man but with glacial blue eyes and curls atop his head: “Tyler, his right hand man. Also part of security but don’t underestimate him just ‘cause he sits slightly lower in the Dolphins’ Keep hierarchy. He’s just as powerful.” She runs down the line and I get introduced to the (heavily male) upper end of the…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m not sure what to call this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then points to the right side of her. I’m then introduced to the rest of the…”clan”? The hitmen and women and the other henchmen. My anxiety climbs as I stay sat stationary in the chair; clearly not being allowed to say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t want to say anything in case it’s the wrong thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is who you’ll be working with while you’re with us. Which is forever so.”  I’m informed. I take a nervous and shaky breath as a swallow too hard for my liking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forever”...is a...long time”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “Like it or hate it, you’re staying.” Kehlani tells me. She sits back, setting her shoulders so that they’re relaxed. “You’ll be trained as one of our effect guards instead of your regular shifts. But you’ll stay on the rota so as to not raise any suspicion And, as always, don’t breathe a word of this to </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Her eyes cloud with intensity. “So. Are you in?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Welcome to the Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaaaaaaaa.</p><p>Short chapter but it's here! Sorry it's taken me so long but ya girls' been busy!</p><p>Chapter 8 should be with you guys soon.</p><p>Thank you for your patience!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time: 05:20</p><p>Location: Dolphin’s Keep, Headquarters</p><p>(Reader’s POV)</p><p> </p><p>“So. Are you in?” Kehlani asks me. I sit rigidly upright; not knowing whether to say yes, no, or the age old excuse ‘I need some air’. </p><p> </p><p>Again, not leaving myself much of choice as I feel obligated to say yes. </p><p> </p><p>I <em> have </em> to say yes. </p><p> </p><p>“...Yes...I’m in…” Her neutral expression changes to show a smirk as my answer leaves my lips. </p><p> </p><p>“You start properly tomorrow but I’ll have someone show you around. Meanwhile, “ she claps her hands “disperse. You all know where you should be. Ethan! Show our newest member ‘round, woulda?” She stands and slaps his shoulder before sauntering off with Nate. The turquoise-haired man turns to me and holds a hand out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Ethan. I’m a part of the smaller section of the mafia.” His demeanour is quiet and shy, which overall is quite cute; “I don’t remember your name. Would you mind telling me again?” He quires politely. I nod and give him a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m (Y/N). I’m...sorry for intruding but Kehlani’s a friend of mine and I care about her a lot and...I didn’t want to see her in any danger.” I hopelessly excuse. Ethan just smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice you care. C’mon. I’ve been ordered to show you around so…shall we?” I chuckle and step closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Show me what else this place has to offer” </p><p> </p><p>Ethan shows me everything, including the training room which is really more of a gymnasium but with one side filled with targets and most of the floor is an obstacle course. There’s even a small boxing-type ring in the corner. He points to each section of the room and explains what each of them are for.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not like I don’t know but I go along with it. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re all training a bit later tonight. After your shift”. You should come watch. If not Lani will drag you here...again.” He says with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Well...it’ll give me a chance to see what you guys get up to. I’ll look forward to it.” I show him a smile before he leads us away from the room and shows me the rest of the place, including who’s room is who. </p><p> </p><p>“We have two offices, one for Mark and one for Nate. Unless you’re called in there or told otherwise, don’t go in there. Or you’ll get more than a warning”</p><p> </p><p>I nod slowly “Noted. Anything else I should know?” </p><p> </p><p>Ethan takes a second before shaking his head: “Nope. That’s about it. You wanna know anything else?” </p><p><br/>“No, thank you.” I feel a smile creep onto my lips just before a silence begins to form between us. “I should...probably get to my shift. Thanks again“</p><p> </p><p>“See you later, (Y/N). You know where to come” he says. I’m led out and I go do my days’ work. Funnily enough, I bump into everyone in my new effect “family” on my shift. They just pass me by though. Kehlani’s only really the one that stops to speak to me, giving me a key to “HQ”, as she calls it. </p><p> </p><p>I’m given a “finish early” pass and head back up to meet the others. Unlike my last two visits, it’s a little louder than before. A hum of blended voices come from behind the door. I wait a second before opening the door to find everyone sitting on the couches but more spread out, all holding drinks and relaxed. I’m handed a glass that’s filled with some sort of drink and take a seat. </p><p> </p><p>A glass is tapped and silence falls over us all. Mark stands and raises a glass: “Let’s drink to (Y/N) (L/N). The newest member of our family.” He looks at me with a smile painted onto his lips. I sit upright and tilt my glass at him politely. </p><p> </p><p>“To (Y/N)!” Everyone choruses, clinking their glasses together and competing to touch drinks with mine. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a foreign feeling, but I already feel like I belong here. I have to admit, I was worried at first; worried about being liked, about being a good fit. But as long as I work hard and be myself, I don’t think I’ll have too much of a problem.</p><p> </p><p>I think I’ll enjoy my new life here. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Training to be my Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time: 08:47<br/>Location: Dolphin’s Keep, Headquarters, training room</p><p> </p><p>(Reader’s POV)</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, (N/N), get up.” Nate instructs. I just groan at him in response. “I <em> barely </em> touched you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your fist has disrupted my intestinal tract, asshole.” I grumble. Chuckling, he offers me a hand up as I scowl and roll my eyes at him. After dusting myself off, I grab my water bottle, undoing the cap. </p><p> </p><p>I’d been training for a week at this point; learning how to shoot a gun, dodge obstacles and how to defend myself, clearly lacking in the self-defense department. </p><p> </p><p>Each member takes it in turns to teach and today, it’s Nathan’s turn. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve gotta learn how to control your breathing. You won’t get winded so easily if you do. And keep your core tight. We’ve talked about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you <em> also </em> want me to multitask. Got it.” I take an unimpressed sip from my water bottle. </p><p> </p><p>“Combat involves a lot of that, (Y/N). It’s unavoidable,” I just give him a hum in response. Before I even have a chance to put my water down, he yanks me out of the ring and towards the worn and patched punching bags. </p><p> </p><p>He throws my bottle aside, bringing me in front of the most beaten up bag: “Instead of trying to take me on, have at some leather. The more worn it is, the less recoil you’ll get. Try it” he stands back to watch as I begin to form a rhythm of punches against the supple leather, my fists sinking easily into it as they pound it with ease. </p><p> </p><p>It takes around five minutes before Nate interferes: “Stop. Stop” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” I pant at him, quizzed. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mere” he lays hands on my waist, tugging me backward into a stanced position, causing my heart rate to climb and blood to rush to my face. “Keeping your feet planted will give your fists some driving force, giving them strength. Use your knuckles for power” taking my wrist into his palm, my arm begins to tingle and feel numb. He twists my fist and thrusts it into the bag’s leather, causing it to have a slight sway; “See? Better.” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah…” I subconsciously bite my lip. </p><p> </p><p>“More power also comes with more muscle. But building it won’t be much of an issue here.” </p><p> </p><p>“I bet look at you…” I drag the vowel out as he raises a suspicious brow at me “...all.” I fight the urge to clasp my hands over my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>...I hate myself for saying that</p><p> </p><p>I wish to aliven’t.</p><p> </p><p>He simply laughs: “Not what I was getting at. But yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>‘At least he laughed.’</p><p> </p><p>I have another go at the bag before getting back into the ring with Nate, actually getting a few hits on him this time. </p><p> </p><p>We manage to catch a break and I go and shower, letting the warm water loosen my tense muscles, knowing I’ll still be able to feel it in the morning. I throw on a new set of clothes and take a towel to my sopping wet hair, rubbing and tugging it until it’s somewhat dry. Emerging from the bathroom, I’m greeted by Kehlani who has a stupidly large smile plastered across her face.</p><p> </p><p>“(N/N)! I come bearing news! Two pieces actually”</p><p> </p><p>“Lay it on me” I tell her, leaning on the door frame</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. First of all, Seán and the guys have all your stuff and they’re moving it here, all ready for you to settle in!”</p><p> </p><p>“Coolness! Can’t wait”<br/><br/></p><p>Yet another requirement. </p><p> </p><p>It’s mandatory we’re all under one roof. I still think it’s to keep a tighter leash on me so I don’t spill their guts but I don’t mind too much. They’re all pretty cool roommates. Well so far, at least.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your other news, Lani?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Right. Well, we’ve been put in charge of planning Mark’s big cover up event for next months’ shipment”</p><p><br/>“‘We’ as in…?” I raise an eyebrow at her</p><p> </p><p>“You and I! I’m not just a pretty faced lounge manager, you know”<br/><br/></p><p>“You’re also an international translator for one of America’s most wanted mafias, Lani”</p><p> </p><p>She gives me an amused chuckle; “That too.” She lays a hand on my shoulder and smiles, “I’ll see you a bit later, (N/N). I’ll drop you some plans later.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Bye La- wait!” </p><p> </p><p>She turns back to me “Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“You mentioned a shipment. What kind?”</p><p><br/><br/>“The kind you can smoke. How else do you think we got so rich?” She turns on her heel and disappears without another word. </p><p> </p><p>Oh boy…</p><p> </p><p>What have I gotten myself into? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Tiresome Training: Day Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! </p><p>Back again!</p><p>Come get y'all juice! </p><p>Here's your awaited update, friends! I've got three more chapters (Two need work to start on them and the other is ready to be typed!) to write to catch up with the material I wrote ages and ages ago and then we're pretty much at the end! Got some more developments to make though so don't be discouraged. </p><p>School is kicking my ass at the moment. I'm worn very thin but the finish line is approaching. I'm also on my spring break and I'm doing all the resting I can so please bear with me, folks. Thanks for your patience. </p><p>Back to our (not so) regularly scheduled chapter! Enjoy! x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time: 10:02</p><p>Location: Dolphin’s Keep, Headquarters, training room</p><p> </p><p>(Reader’s POV)</p><p>“Ready?” Mark begins. </p><p>Everyone’s gathered in the gym, lined  up behind a start line and raring to go. Even Mark’s lining up with us. I like how present he seems to be. As if he’s not just our boss. It’s quite reassuring actually. </p><p>Everyone sets themselves up, ready to sprint, and choruses: “Yes, sir”</p><p>“Get set, ladies and gents” </p><p>They all nod.</p><p>“Race you there,(N/N)” Ethan smiles</p><p>“You’re on.” I grin</p><p>There’s a short silence before Mark roars: “Go!” </p><p>Like a bullet, everyone shoots ahead of me, climbing over the wall. Kehlani uses Nate’s shoulders to propel herself over said-wall.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hey </em>!”</p><p>“Move quicker, Smith! It’s not hard!” She laughs.</p><p> </p><p>My panic sets in, causing me to pick my feet up off the ground into some form of sudden sprint. As I take my sweet time, making sure I land safely and on my own two feet, everyone flies miles ahead. </p><p>I just about manage to throw myself over the last wall, landing on my side. I grunt as I ‘thud’ to the ground, pulling myself up and dusting myself off before dragging my body to the finish line where everyone’s panting and hydrating like their lives depend on it. </p><p> </p><p>“(Y/N)! We lost you!” A very worn out Kehlani slings an arm around my shoulders.</p><p>“Yeah...sorry...I...I’m not used to…” I gesture to the course behind me; “all that”</p><p>“You will eventually. When you run it every two weeks, it becomes second nature” </p><p> </p><p>Every two weeks?! </p><p>I’ll be lucky if I make it a month here. </p><p> </p><p>“Does depend on how fit you are, though” the Irishman pipes up “still fun”<br/>
<br/>
“Guess so,” she shrugs and hands me my water bottle, watching me in horror as I drink it dry. “Careful! You’ll make yourself sick!”</p><p> </p><p>It’s my turn to shrug, taking a seat beside Ethan on the hardwood floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Beat you to it.” He grins smugly</p><p>“Of course you did” I chuckle, “you’ve been here longer than I have”</p><p>“Fair point,” he stands and offers me a hand up. I take it, allowing him to pull me up. </p><p>“Thanks” I smile at him. He just nods. </p><p> </p><p>As we go and take a break, a queue for the shower begins to build. So I just wait my turn at the kitchen table, reading the many glossy magazines that they have lying around. </p><p>I won’t be surprised if I find some issues of Playboy amongst them. </p><p> </p><p>Seán comes over and sits across from me; putting his feet up on the table: “doing your research?” He asks</p><p>I stop to look up at him: “What?” </p><p>“They’re all about real estate. And the only ones we keep around” he explains. I take a short moment to look over the cover of the magazine I’m reading. All the leading headlines are about hotels and other things about different types of estate. </p><p>“For a front, we’ve got a big name. One we worked so hard to build” Mat, the coder, pipes up</p><p>“Not <em> all </em> of us The “management” team did most of the building” Ethan says </p><p>“Management?” I repeat with a questioning tone. I’m given a nod</p><p>“Mark, Tyler, Nate and Kehlani” Mat clarifies. It’s my turn to give an affirming nod.</p><p>“Couldn’t do it without us though. We do the dirty work” Seán takes his feet off the table and sits upright. “It’s not like they don’t help us, though. We don’t go in blind. Kehlnai doubles as a translator and further trebles as a hitwoman.” Turquoise hair chimes. Ireland across from me gives a roll of his eyes at his comment.</p><p>“What about the rest of ‘em?” </p><p>The other two men share a disapproving look: “Nate’s in charge of training, Tyler loads us up and stays on guard and Mark does everything in between. What more do you want from them?” Mat says with a shake of his head. “They didn’t get their places just because. They don’t just sit ba-”<br/>
<br/>
“For fucks’ sake!” Seán yells; “I couldn’t care less! Give me a fucking break.” </p><p>“Cleary Seán, you could. Seeing you’re going out of your way to drag us, your leaders, through the mud like that.” Kehlani struts over and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him out of his chair as she stares him down. “Start shit like this yet again and I’ll have you demoted. You got that? It is <em> not </em> my fault you missed out on top spot. Don’t you dare dig this hole any deeper, or-” </p><p>“Kehlani!” Nate calls, “Let him go. He’s not worth it.” She looks to him and back at Seán. </p><p>“I’m watching you, McLoughlin.” She drops him so his ass lands back on the seat of the chair before she joins Nate, both of them disappearing down the hallway. </p><p>Seán just grumbles out an unimpressed and embarrassed: “Yes ma’am” under his breath with his pride now dented. </p><p>Mat and Ethan share an amused look and a chuckle, earning them a deathly glare from Seán. </p><p>“Is the shower free?” I ask<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah. You may wanna run, though” the brunette advises.</p><p> </p><p>I do so, just about reaching the door before it slams in my face. </p><p> </p><p>“Dammit.” </p><p>“Sorry!” A voice calls from inside, “I’ll be as quick as I can”</p><p>“That’s okay” I drag myself back to the kitchen table and sit where I was before, picking up the magazine I was skim reading. </p><p> </p><p>By the time it’s my turn to shower, the water’s stone cold. Great. I manage a quick rinse before I get hypothermia and skyrocket the water bill any further. I wipe myself of any water that still drips from my nude body and change into something other than my sweaty gym clothes.</p><p> </p><p>When I make my reappearance, Mark’s at the stove, the others sat around the rest of the living space. The groups everyone’s found are a weird mash of power:<br/>
<br/>
Kehlani’s sat with Ethan and the other hitmen/women, Nate’s chatting with Seán and Mat and Tyler’s with who I recognise is our second Shawn and ‘Shady’ who Nate appears to be shooting daggers at with his eyes. </p><p>Others call him John but I stay with ‘Shady’. It seems more comfy that way. </p><p> </p><p>I flop back down at the table yet again, watching everybody mingle and make idle chat.</p><p>A plate’s placed in front of me by Mark. “Thanks” I smile at him. He simply reciprocates the gesture.</p><p>“Enjoy, (Y/N). Nice work today. You’re settling in well” </p><p>“If I’m honest, it does feel that way.” </p><p>“Good” He turns back to plating up </p><p> </p><p>As everyone begins to sit around the table, chatter begins to swell and fill the room; laughter following shortly after. </p><p>The energy this group gives me never fails to warm me from the inside. It feels like home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>